Pickup lines Hetalia style
by Libideth
Summary: Hetalia pick up lines! better summary inside! Rated T for rather dirty pick-up lines that are to come. ENJOY !
1. Italy, Canada, America, Korea

Very short little fluff-type Hetalia character pick up lines I found scattered across the internet. I got the idea from school (weird place to get an idea huh? XD) we're doing a play and we have little skit where a couple really short boys pull some lame pick up lines on like the tallest girls the teacher could find! Pretty funny stuff! Not all of the pick-lines epically fail though! (Ex Italy's worked) And if you'll notice I didn't pair Canada up w/anyone! That's because he is MINE!!!! *is a very possessive and jealous fangirl* Other than that ENJOY!!! Rated T for later pick-up lines that are a little *ahem* Perverted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feliciano's eyes gleamed, turning them into deep chocolate pools that glistened and shone. He shifted from his toes to his heels, swinging back and forth, his hands behind his back. He was laying on the cuteness, gallons and gallons of it onto his unsuspecting victim. Which was of course his best friend and secret crush, Germany. Then he spoke, making his voice perky, cute, high, and feathery, "I'm a lost puppy, will you let me follow you home?" The line was delivered expertly with cuteness to spare and poor Germany was nailed.

Matthew's eyes shimmered and he looked nervous. He hoped his voice wouldn't crack when he spoke. He leaned forward, balancing on his heels, "Did it hurt… You know when you fell from heaven…?" He blushed a shade of red that would make cherries jealous at how cheesy he sounded. Not that anyone heard or cared what he said.

Alfred cleared his throat and nudged the Englishman next to him. He smiled crookedly, wrapped his arm around his shoulder and with the best heroic he could muster he recited the line without difficulty, "Hey baby, drop that zero and get with a hero! In other words you might want to come with me!" The effect was not what he was expecting. It was a kick to the shins and a glare from heavily browed emerald eyes and below that an effective bright red blush.

Im Yong Soo strutted towards the Chinese man, a smirk placed upon his lips and a sly glimmer in his brown eyes. When he finally got where he was going, he leaned against the bar counter. "Hey baby, I may not be the best looking guy here but I'm the only one talking to you." "Slap!" Yoa's hand smacked Yong soo's cheek so hard he lost his balance and fell head over heels over the counter and behind the bar, landing sprawled out on the otherside with a thud.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW NOW!!! Just take your mouse and click review! And type something! Anything! (ok, not ANYTHING but you know what I mean) THANKS!


	2. France, Greece, Prussia, Germany

Whew! Here they are! France, Greece, Prussia, and Germany's pick up lines! I /do/ take requests and if you'd like to request another character don't hesitate to message me! Also if you want to request please make it like a couple (ex. Italy doing a pick up line on germany) If not it'll be like Canada or Prussia, saying it to nobody! Or if I have a preferred pairing I'll add it in... You get it. Enjoy and review!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Francis tackled the unsuspecting English gentleman from behind and tied his hands behind his back. He was _not _going to be hit by those again… The man struggled fruitlessly to escape, glaring at the Frenchman with fiery green eyes. Francis smirked and took his time to pace in front of England before he delivered the line, "Hey baby, let's play house! You'll be the door and I'll slam you all night long!" He expected a blush, he expected England to look away in embarrassment; he got neither reaction. Instead he got a kick right in between the legs and bang on the head from tied hands as the furious Briton blew up.

Heracles smiled that sleepy smile of his and looked down at the Japanese man beside him. Snuggled in Kiku's lap was a fluffy white puffball of a cat, fast asleep and twitching it's snowy ears every now and then. The Greek man reached over to stroke the slumbering cat all the way down to the tip of its tail before turning to Kiku and smiled wider, "I'd marry your cat just to get in the family…" His voice was soft, almost a whisper matching up with his sleepy expression. Kiku blushed several shades of red, shoving the Greek lightly but he couldn't help the smile that tugged ruthlessly at the edge of his lips.

Gilbert looked at himself in the mirror; his reflection was smeared with a couple fingerprints here and there but mostly just his normal every-day reflection. Hi normal awesomely red eyes, his normal awesomely smirking face, his normal awesomely silver hair, and his normal awesomely lean, muscular body. He smirked at the mirror and gave his best sexy look before running over the line in his head. Then he spoke, "Hey baby, you know how they say skin is the largest organ well, not in my case." He took a dramatic pause between 'well' and 'not' imagining what his target's face would look… Scared? Nah, that wouldn't be very productive would it? But maybe it'd be cute… The albino man fantasized over how his date would go with this mystery person, sure that with his awesomeness it couldn't go wrong.

Germany was so nervous he almost puked. Thankfully he didn't and now he was facing the horribly embarrassing and sacred art of planting a pick up line on none other than his little Italian lover, Feliciano. Feliciano's eyes seemed to say, "_go on…_" the innocent pools of brown trained on Ludwig making him feel nervous. He cleared his throat for about the 30th time, (although it was still dry) and tried to meet the other's gaze. When he spoke he stuttered and his voice cracked, "You have really beautiful… Uh… Eyes, yeah. What I mean is…. You have a nice forehead." He was messing up big time and Feliciano looked ready to burst out laughing, "Do you believe in when I walk by…." He faltered and stopped, nearly glowing from blush as the Italian burst out laughing, so much for being smooth….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yayz! I am sooooo happy with how many review I got last time! But if you could make it more than last time I would be soooo much happier! ty!


	3. Austria, England, Japan

I'm sorry I haven't posted something in FOREVER!!!! But I completed this! ^^ these characters were requested by: _akane sarumara _although it took a lot of work to find pick up lines for these 3 (since they're all Ukes and Ukes are hard to find lines for!) I did it so please, please, PLEASE R&R!!! :3

------------------------------------------------O-------------------------------------------------

With an angry glance over at the now highly amused albino man in the corner, Rodrich made his way to the center of the room. They were currently right outside the UN meeting room and nations were flooding out and chatting in several different languages to their friends. But when Rodrich cleared his throat in everyone turned his or her attention to him and became silent.

With one last sigh and a rather hateful look at Gilbert, Rodrich gulped and held up his hands. Wiggling all his fingers and blushing a bright red he said,

"Hey baby… You know pianists do it with 10 fingers." It wasn't very loud, it took every bit of Rodrich's self-control not to stutter, and the heat on his face spread all the way to his ears. Gilbert, as expected, was the first to burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Several others followed and soon the whole room was pointing and laughing at the poor Austrian.

_Note to self, never, ever, EVER except a dare from Prussia…_

------------------------------------------------O-------------------------------------------------

When Arthur got drunk, not only did he get extremely angry for no reason but also he would do _anything. _Not only Alfred, who on occasion would use this to his advantage in small matters or disagreements, but also Francis soon found out. As expected the Frenchman used the information in a well, _different _way than Alfred.

Whenever they went drinking he would try to get little _l'Angleterre _in his bed. Unfortunately this didn't work… Not that Francis' attempts weren't full hearted; Arthur just continued to turn down the offer… Even when he was drunk he still had a pinch of common sense it seemed. Obviously not enough to decide not to do _this _it seemed_. _

Arthur was standing on the table, completely stoned drunk I might add, and shouting something that Alfred had told him to say, "Do you like magic? I want to cast a spell on you with my magic meat wand!" The poor Englishman had no idea what he was saying and slurred most of the words. With a hiccup he sat back down unaware of the many stares and snickers that followed.

-------------------------------------------------O-------------------------------------------------

Kiku was obsessed; no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his mind of _him_. _He _was Heracles, a tall Greek with startling green eyes, dark brown hair, and smooth light brown skin. Whatever Kiku thought about it always ended up landing on Heracles. He wondered what the man was doing, if he was all right, and occasionally if he would come over. Kiku cherished the time they were together and longed to be together when they were apart.

He had _never _felt this way and it almost scared the Japanese man. Sure, he had friends and sometimes he wanted to see them again but he never wanted to be around a person so much. Heracles was just different then the rest. It was obvious Kiku had given his heart to the Greek man.

One day when both were lounging quite peacefully in Kiku's living room, the TV on some random anime, Kiku spoke up, "Umm…" He was a little unsure of what to say but barreled on anyway, "Cupid called… He says he needs my heart back…"

Heracles was taken by surprise; his little Japanese lover wasn't the type to say stuff like that. Soon the surprised look turned into a smile and Heracles leaned over and kissed Kiku softly on the lips.

------------------------------------------------O-------------------------------------------------

Requests are welcome for future pick up lines and if you can request a couple so I know who to do the line on that would be nice! ^^ REVIEW!!!


	4. Belarus, Latvia, Poland

So here are a couple requested lines and I worked forever on them!!! I got a mild form of Writer's Block and yesterday I was too tired to do barely anything!!! School is so exhausting and it takes up too much of my time... So, enjoy these~!

-----------------------------------------------------O-------------------------------------------

Natalia smiled wickedly at her brother, who in turn looked a little nervous and glanced at the door behind her hoping to find a way of escape if need be. Once again the insane girl was out for her brother's heart (or at least his hand in marriage) and once again Ivan merely tried to ignore the request in favor of something,_ anything _else. Now she had cornered him, he had to answer or face the fury of his little sister.

Natalia had a bad habit; no that's not quite it… More like she had an _obsession_ and that obsession was her elder brother whom she admired just a tad too much. She was always asking for him to marry her and for them to become one. The only problem was: He didn't love her _that _way.

Unfortunately Natalia got no such message and has remained persistent in her quest for Ivan.

Now Ivan was in a real predicament, his sister not only was in one of her insane moods but she held a knife in her right hand and some rope over her shoulder and with weapons Natalia was much harder to deal with. She started to look bored and with a creepy voice she hissed,

"So let me get this straight, yes means yes and no means tie you up, right?"

Ivan prayed she didn't mean she was really going to tie him up. He was wrong.

-----------------------------------------------------O-------------------------------------------

Raivis was always following Ivan around. Everywhere the Russian went there was little Raivis tagging along behind looking sheepish as always. It was true to say that the Latvian was afraid of the huge Russian, which was not uncommon, the man had many people who feared him because of his size and unstable sanity. But it was also true that the Latvian had fallen for him.

On this particular Tuesday Raivis and Ivan were walking home from Katyusha's house, once again empty handed of the money they had come for.

Ivan was quiet and his face was hidden by shadow but Raivus could tell that he was angry. Having lived with the Russian for a long time, Raivus knew that despite the desire to help Ivan out, it wasn't going to do any good and the best thing to do was to stay out of the way and be as silent as possible.

Tonight was unusual though, because instead of going straight home, like they always did, Ivan zigzagged throughout the city, Raivus silently in tow.

Ivan stopped right outside his house; causing Raivus to trip over his feet and fall, face first, into the door with a cry of shock.

Stooping down, Ivan looked at the little Latvian with a creepy grin on his face, then picked Raivus up in his strong arms.

Rauvus blushed a bit, having harbored a crush on the Russian for long time. He looked up at Ivan shyly with tears in his eyes, "It's not my fault I fell in love… You're the one who tripped me."

It came out as a shaky whisper, never reaching Ivan's ears.

-----------------------------------------------------O-------------------------------------------

The Polish man pushed his shoulder length hair out of his face and stared at the woman currently sitting at the booth near the front of the bar. She had long brown hair that fell to down her back in light chocolate ripples and fiery green eyes. Her name was Elizaveta and she was the girl Feliks loved.

The Lithuanian next to him nudged him lightly, shaking him from his trance,"Hey, you're staring again. If you like her so much why don't you talk to her?" Toris asked, but he didn't understand. He didn't understand how clumsy and embarrassed Feliks got around the Hungarian. How he tripped over his words and stuttered, how his heart beat so fast and hard it seemed like it would pop out of his chest.

Feliks wasn't the kind of guy to get all embarrassed and unsure but he couldn't help it, around her he was a whole different guy.

"You like totally know I can't do that, Liet!" Feliks exclaimed blushing a bit.

"Why not?" Toris asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Feliks sighed heavily, "Because, like what if I trip or something like that? That would totally be uncool and I'd be all embarrassed in front of her!"

"You won't! Trust me you'll do fine!" Toris insisted, "And if you pull a pick up line on her you won't have to think of anything to say!"

"You know those like, never work…" Feliks replied sadly.

"Try it! I dare you!" Toris offered a drink on him if Feliks went up and delivered a "special" pickup line on Elizaveta.

And so that's where Fleiks was now, mere footsteps away from the booth that held Elizaveta and just about trembling with nervousness.

With a deep breath Feliks strutted right up to the Hungarian woman and with all the courage he could muster said, "Hey, me and my friend like, totally have a bet that you won't take your blouse off in a public place."

Elizaveta blinked and Feliks mentally beat himself up. If only he didn't have that constant habit of say 'like' and 'totally' it made him sound so girly!!!

Finally the Hungarian seemed to catch up with the present and did something that Feliks wasn't expecting. She got a seductive smile and said, "Well, wanna go to the back room and find out~!" She grabbed the flustered polish man by the wrist and dragged him off, blushing all the way.

-----------------------------------------------------O-------------------------------------------

So review me???? PWEASE!!!! and if you have any requests as far as pairings and lines then tell me, kay? Also if you do do that remember that yours won't show up until like chapter 6 or 7. Sorry.


	5. Spain, Estonia, Russia, Lithuania

Excuse me for the mega-short chapter but I'm experiencing some writer's block. . More like laziness but oh well. I have another idea so I'll edit this chapter when I finally get myself to write again. Not that anyone really follows me anymore. e_e I've been gone for a long time.

**Warning**- Some cussing from Romano. *hands him some soap* He needs to wash his mouth out.

-EDIT- The geeky Lines you all asked for Estonia~ :D So many people requested him and nerdy lines are pretty easy to find so I did 3 for him. XD

-EDIT 2- I need to stop writing at 4:00 in the morning. e_e It messes with my head. Anywaaaay Russia on Canada for WoofJenko.(Although, a couple people wanted a Russia line other than "Become one with Russia, da?") I'mma try and get another chapter in before I go to bed though. I'm on a roll.

* * *

A frazzled and rather drunk Spaniard squeezed his way through the crowded club. He pushed and staggered in order to get to the younger Italian sitting at the bar. Plopping down next to him, he watched the angry boy fume for a second and forgetting why he was there.

Romano's blush resembled the tomatoes Antonio loved so much, his emerald eyes standing out in front of the scarlet backdrop. Spain wasn't too sure why the other was pissed off this time, but he didn't put too much thought into it. Besides, at the moment his thoughts were pretty blank and blurry- Oh yeah!

Spain snapped out of his drunken stupor as the Italian next to him finally realized he was there, "What the fuck do you want, tomato bastard?" He asked, adding a huff at the end and turning a brighter red under the other's stupidly entranced stare.

"Huh? Oh, I forgot my phone number can I have yours?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

The response was immediate, Lovino literally glowed, "What the fuck? Don't try that shit on me!" He screeched, slapping Spain across the face so hard little tears of pain formed at the corner of his eyes. It took his intoxicated brain a couple seconds before he understood what was going on.

"Oww…" He rubbed the mark on his cheek, watching as the cute little brunette "Ugh!"ed and started to stomp away.

His eyes widened and he jumped from his seat and hurried after the other, "N-no! I mean it! Lovinooo! I forgot my phone number! A-and we live together! Loviiiii!" He tried to explain desperately, jumping up and following Romano, "Lovi, come back!"

* * *

Estonia stared blankly at the huge Russian before him, "What was that Mr. Russia?" He asked, not entirely sure he had heard his boss correctly.

"I said, use a pick-up line on me, Eduard, da?" The huge man insisted, smiling innocently and taking a draught from the vodka bottle in his hand. Estonia glanced back at Toris and Raivus standing in the doorway, eyes looking for an answer, a way out. After a couple seconds at staring at two sets of blank unhelpful eyes he sighed and turned back to the eminent and drunk threat before him.

"What kind of Pick-up line?" He asked trying to avoid actually saying one at this point. The Estonian had harbored a secret crush on the Russian once upon a time. That was, before the insane attacks started up. Ivan would go into distraught states where he could barely distinguish help from harm. He would hole himself up in his room, quaking with fear or abuse one of the Baltics brutally. The only comfort he had was Vodka at those points, hoping it would lure him into alcohol-induced sleep like the pills wouldn't.

"Oh, I don't know, just humor me." He stated, smiling even wider and creepier, sending poor Latvia into a panic-attack.

"Um…." He thought for second before saying the first thing that came to mind, "Computer techs have nice fingers… If you know what I mean."

Russia laughed drunkenly, finishing off the bottle of vodka before demanding in an amused voice, "Another! Another, da!"

Estonia blushed, knowing it was best to keep on Ivan's good side, "No that's not an iPod mini in my pocket! … I'm just happy to see you." At this point, Eduard was beyond embarrassment and just about scraping his memory for good lines.

Another fit of laughter, "One more! One more!" He cheered.

"U-um…" Estonia cleared his throat, thinking, "Want to see my hard drive? I promise, it isn't 3.5 inches and it definitely isn't floppy."

Giggles from the Russian rang throughout the room as he exploded into another fit and after a couple minutes he fell back in his chair and was out cold.

* * *

Ivan smiled, standing from his seated position surrounded by the other Allied Forces. After a total win over the axis a nice night out at a popular bar seemed like the thing to do, a celebration of sorts for their triumphant victory after so many years. (Not to mention most of the Allies enjoyed drinking) A couple of his friends looked up although most of them were busy either talking, sucking face, ordering another round, or hitting on girls.

He peered across the room over at the Canadian in the far back at another table. He was hunched over, looking a little depressed with his polar bear resting at his feet, asleep. At meetings everyone would keep having this feeling that someone else was among them and freaked out and Russia would play along. He did, however notice the blonde canadian more often than not, even if he did tease him by sitting on him and pretending to be oblivious, it was fun to mess with his head. But honestly, how could he not know who comrade matvey was? Or not notice his presence? After all he was so cute! Even cuter than little Latvia and that was saying something.

Jerking back from his thoughts, he strode over to the lonesome Canadian, who was drinking some kind of fruity pink drink, enjoying his ability to do so without being called gay, or noticed for that matter. At the table he stopped, put a hand on it's surface and stooped down, grinning, "Hello Matvey~" He sang in a creepily innocent voice, watching as the boy jumped suddenly at hearing his name, "The voices in my head are telling me to come over at talk to you!" With another grin he sat next to the surprised blonde man.

The Canadian smiled back shyly, not sure if the Russian was joking or telling the truth, he never could tell… "O-oh... hi Ivan." He blushed and did something he probably wouldn't have done if he wasn't half-drunk. He pulled the teasingly-smiling Russian in for a kiss, hoping the voices in Russia's head were telling him to just go with it.

* * *

Toris and Felicks had been friends for just about ever and Toris had started to notice something about the way he thought and acted around said "friend". Like how he would put up with just about anything Felicks did, even though most wouldn't. Like how he did everything Felicks wanted him to without asking for a reward other than seeing the blonde smile. And particularly like how his heart seemed to swell when they were together and ache when they were apart.

He brought this up with Eduard a couple days prior and the Baltic nation had just adjusted his glasses and stated, "I'm not an expert but that sounds a lot like love." Lithuania had of course avoided using names or pronouns. After careful thought, Toris had decided that Eduard was right, he was in love with his best friend. The problem was, his heart was starting to become selfish, he needed more to make it warm and less and less seemed to take the enormous weight off of his chest.

That's where he was now, facing the fact that he was in love with Felicks and trying without actually saying "I love you, dammit!" to get his point across.

"Felicks," he said, interrupting his friends long one-sided discussion about how men should be able to wear skirts without being harassed.

"Hm?" He asked, "Liet, what is it?" Tilting his head to the side the other's green eyes seemed to pour into the nervous, Lithuanian's skull.

He panicked, his mind going into over drive, "Uh…" the brunette intelligently started, "I know somebody who might like you... a lot… And if I wasn't so shy, I'd tell you who it is." Inwardly he smacked himself upside the head repeatedly.

Felicks blushed, "You mean…?" He asked, before squealing and tackling the other in a hug, "I, like, love you too!"

* * *

Please read & review. ^^ Thanks.


End file.
